


Let's Have Some Fun in the Dark

by takeyourtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hints of a plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeyourtimes/pseuds/takeyourtimes
Summary: Jongdae has a surprise for Baekhyun, hidden away.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Let's Have Some Fun in the Dark

“Baekhyun!” 

With the sound of his name, Baekhyun turned, stopping his journey to the training center. Jongdae was peeking around the corner of the bright, bare corridor. His eyes were twinkling and Baekhyun knew this could be good or bad as it all depended on what the other was up to. When Jongdae started waving him over, Baekhyun sighed and made his way to him. 

“What is it this ti-?” He lost his words when Jongdae suddenly tugged him and pressed him against the wall. Even now, Baekhyun didn’t tense at the other pinning him--he trusted him with everything, though he knows he shouldn’t in such an environment. 

Jongdae knew this and his eyes lit up even more when Baekhyun stayed unguarded. “So, you know how you’ve been eyeing Chën?” 

Baekhyun’s face flamed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m sure you don’t.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Kyungsoo told me you said he was a hotter version of me.”

“I-I said no such thing.” The man licked his lips nervously. “You two look the  _ same _ .” 

“Mostly.” Jongdae shrugged, easing the pressure he was putting on Baekhyun’s chest. “You and Baëkhyun look the same but you don’t see me staring at his ass.” 

“He doesn’t have an ass like me.” Baekhyun huffed. “That’s why he wears leather pants, to make it seem like he does.”

Jongdae laughed, knowing of the one-sided rivalry between the two. “I don’t think that’s how it works. Anyway, come here.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in question when Jongdae started dragging him further down the corridor. They stopped in front of a room Baekhyun knew was vacant--he always said there were too many living quarters compared to the amount of test subjects.

“I have a surprise.” Jongdae purred, grabbing the others hands and bringing them up to cover his eyes. “Close your eyes and don’t look until I tell you to.” 

Baekhyun shivered, knowing he was suddenly being seduced. Why else was Jongdae acting this way? He complied and bit his lip, readying himself for what was to come. 

The sound of the door opening was heard and Baekhyun was led forward. After a few more strides he was turned by the hands placed on his shoulders. He jumped slightly at the touch as electricity was felt making its way off fingertips--purposely, of course. 

“Asshole.” Baekhyun muttered. 

A chuckle. “Just sit.” 

There was pressure on his shoulders now, pushing him back. His legs tapped something and he lowered himself down as instructed. The hands disappeared from their place but were soon felt slithering up his inner thighs, sparks make him jump with every inch forward. 

Baekhyun whined. “What kind of play is this, anyway.” 

“Open your eyes to find out.”

They flew open when he realized Jongdae’s voice was coming from behind him rather than down between his legs. There sitting before him was Chën with a wicked smirk forming as he brought his head to lean against Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun turned his head to see Jongdae grinning just as wickedly at him. 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun eyed the clone in front of him and swallowed thickly when he winked. 

Chën wriggled his lip ring between his teeth for a second before he reached for the zipper on Baekhyun's pants. 

The other jumped at the action, finally being brought back to his senses. “Jo-Chen?” Baekhyun almost let Jongdae’s real name slip out--one of the handful of “thrown away” names kept from the clones. 

“Relax.” Hands we're back on his shoulders, sliding down to his chest to soothe him back down into the chair. Jongdae’s hands then began working Baekhyun's jacket off as Chën fully unzipped his pants. “You wouldn't mind shutting the lights off, would you?”

“H-huh?” Baekhyun couldn't focus on more than one thing at the moment and Chën’s actions were distracting--he cupped Baekhyun's dick and fiddled with his lip ring in anticipation. Baekhyun let out a harsh breath. 

“The lights.” Jongdae hummed, nosing at Baekhyun's neck now. “Off, pretty please.” 

Baekhyun whimpered and tugged at the feeling in his mind, but only managed to flicker the light bulbs above their heads. 

Chën raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands away from the area he was just starting to give attention. “Should we give you a second?” 

“J-just a second.” Baekhyun sighed when Jongdae removed his mouth. Tapping into his power was so much easier when he wasn’t focusing on the actions of the two--they were engulfed in darkness immediately. 

Two identical chuckles sounded as hands were placed back on Baekhyun. Not being able to see them clearly was going to be a problem for him. 

“Wanna lift yourself for me, hm?” Chën murmured, already tugging down Baekhyun’s clothing. He listened, of course he did. The clone’s hands got to work as soon as Baekhyun was comfortably back in place.

Baekhyun bit his lip to refrain from making a sound when Chën licked him once, twice. He then swiped his tongue from top to bottom, putting the tip in his mouth and sucking slightly. He didn't know what to expect from the piercing Chën had, but the coldness made him shudder--it brought a contrast to the hotness of his mouth. The moan Baekhyun had no control over encouraged Chën to take his dick deeper. Baekhyun brought his shaking finger through the clones' hair, wanting him to go even further. Hands from behind found their way underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head. 

“Don’t forget about me.” Jongdae whined, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s torso and pushing his chin for them to come face to face. They kissed, open mouthed and sloppy--Jongdae swallowing the string of moans Baekhyun let out as Chën starting bobbing his head rhythmically. When Baekhyun could do nothing but leave his mouth agape, Jongdae sucked on his tongue for a moment before bringing his attention back to his neck. “Is this good, babe?”

“I-” Baekhyun jerked, feeling unbelievably close to his climax. “It’s s-so good.”

“Is Chën doing a good job for you?” Jongdae’s words were hot against the skin he was speaking on. The clone hummed at the sound of his name, his focus mainly on the cock in his mouth--Baekhyun’s hand, previously petting, gripped at Chën’s hair with the feeling of it. 

“Fuck!” 

“Tell us.” Jongdae whispered before hotly dragging his tongue up Baekhyun’s neck. He stopped beneath his ear and began sucking and biting at the skin there. “Tell us how good he is.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, throwing his head back--he was so, so close. “Chën, oh, you feel s-so good.” The hands gripping Chën’s hair began pushing and pulling his head and Baekhyun lifted his hips off the chair--Jongdae wrapped his arms around him once again to keep him from slipping. 

Chën could be heard gagging slightly but made no move to pull away from the demanding hands. In fact, he slackened and let Baekhyun have his way with him. 

“C’mon, babe.” Jongdae ran his hand up the other’s chest all the way to his neck, holding it as it was tipped back on his shoulder still--practically choking him, but no pressure was put. “Come for him.”

Baekhyun grunted and brought his other hand to grip Chën’s hair, moving him just like he wanted. The clone’s hands could be felt on his thighs, squeezing here and there when Baekhyun’s cock hit far enough back. With his breath hitching and moans escaping without restraint, Baekhyun came.

Chën made a surprised noise but didn’t pull back, accepting the cum without a second thought. When he finally let Baekhyun’s dick slip past his lips, he coughed slightly. He then cleared his throat and brought himself to stand between Baekhyun’s open legs. “Do you think he can go for some more fun?”

Jongdae laughed, petting Baekhyun’s chest--who was murmuring curse words as he came down from his high and was letting disbelief of what they just did sink in. “He always is.” 

Just as Chën sat himself on Baekhyun’s lap, the lights overhead flashed on. Baekhyun jumped and all three of them squinted at the sudden brightness.

Chën tsk-ed. “Fun’s over.”

Baekhyun wanted to curse some more seeing the clone now--his eyeliner slightly smeared from the tears he knew fell, his face red from his actions and arousal...

“They’ll be here soon.” Jongdae’s arms left Baekhyun. 

Clothing was thrown on Baekyun’s head, putting him in darkness once again. “Hey!”

“Hurry up and get dressed.” Jongdae cackled and Chën’s presence on his legs slipped away. “We gotta go.” 

Baekhyun gumbled, pulling his shirt on while he still sat. “Fucking scientists and their big guys with guns.” He was fully aware of the two halves watching him pull on his boxers and pants and tried not to seem embarrassed when he looked up at them. 

Chën was smirking, leaning near the door. “Ready?”

A nod. 

“Let’s go.” Jongdae smiled sweetly, offering his hand. Baekhyun gulped, suddenly aware of their differences and took the hand without hesitation.

“See you soon.” Chën chuckled as the two of them walked through the door, not following them.

“You’re staying?” 

He shrugged. “It should be fine as long as we aren’t found together.”

Baekhyun nodded and Jongdae began dragging them back down the way they first came. They rushed despite already knowing the surveillance that occupied every inch but the living spaces had caught them from the moment they entered that room. But, the three of them had their fun and left  _ them _ in the dark the whole time. With nothing else to do, what’s the harm in a little hidden fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent...  
> I may suck at smut but here it is anyway??
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
